Secretes of Success
by Lilcolourblaze3
Summary: yes this is Shadaze dont read if u dont like-Blaze the cat is a famous actress with a secrete no one knows about not even her best friend Rouge the bat, what happens when she co-stars in a film with an attractive hedgehog named shadow who also bares his own secrete. will her secrete stay hidden? will relationships occur? or will the jealousy of rising-stars ruin the felines fame?
1. Chapter 1

**Secretes of Success**

_5:00am_ a small digital clock read, as a lilac feline was rushing around her elegant home preparing for the day ahead, for you see Blaze was about to leave so that she can film the last scene of a movie she's in, and she didn't want to be late. Just as blaze was about to exit the door her phone started ringing. looking at the caller id and smiling she answered

Blaze: hey rouge

Rouge: hey hun, you ready for the last day of filming?

Blaze: yep just about to leave now

Rouge: you better hurry, don't want to be late

Blaze: I wouldn't be if you hadn't called

sarcasm and a bit of annoyance was filled in her voice

Rouge: sorry hun, I'll see you there then

Blaze: ok bye Rouge

Rouge: see ya

The feline then hung up the phone and dashed out the door, fumbling to unlock the car and speeding out the driveway. On the way to the set, she managed to get every red light there was, cursing as she hit another red light, a car stopped beside her. The contained 4 males, one being a fellow actor she had worked with but didn't like at all, he was a green hedgehog wearing red sunglasses and a leather jacket that had flames on the sleeves, his name was scourge and to everyone he was know as a player, the other males were a grey wolf, an orange fox, and black and red hedgehog who seemed to draw blazes attention, his fur was jet black, his quills were in an upright position containing red streaks and his eyes were a blood red.

His hard gaze met hers, time seemed to slow down for some reason, scourge who was in the drivers side next to the hedgehog was trying to gain his attention but was failing, he realised that the ebony hedgehog was staring at something, so he followed his gaze. His blue eyes saw what it was that had gained the attention of the ebony hedgehog and large grin appeared on his muzzle.

Scourge: Blaze! long time no see

immediately the felines attention was turned towards the green hedgehog, and a displeased sigh came from her mouth as well as a frown appearing on her muzzle.

Blaze: yea...

scourge: haven't seen ya in a while how ya been?

Blaze: fine, you know I'm about to go film the last scene for a movie

scourge: cool, y'know we should film a movie together again... maybe even a romance movie

a smirk appeared on his muzzle as blaze cringed at the thought of the last movie she did with scourge, lets just say he was a bit too...handsy.

Blaze: I'm good thanks

Scourge: aw come on B, not even one movie

Shadow: if she says no, she means no scourge!

Scourge: whatever

he then turned his attention back to the road, blaze mouthed a 'thank you' to the hedgehog, he smiled and mouthed 'your welcome' making blaze smile back. the lights changed from red to green and she sped off. Blaze arrived at the set 10 minutes late, she ran in her chest heaving up and down trying to regain her breath. She walked up to the director, he was a tall lion with a long flowing mane.

Leon: ah blaze there you are

Blaze: sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe it! I got every goddam red light there was!

Leon: *chuckles*don't worry about it we would wait all day if we needed too, your the star blaze take all the time you want!

she laughs nervously

Blaze: thanks..I guess

Leon: well you go get ready and then we will shoot this last scene ok

Blaze: sure

In blazes dressing room a pink rabbit, with orange eyes, no older than 18 was helping the feline prepare for the final scene. Blaze put on her costume and sat in a chair while the rabbit did her make-up and hair.

Blaze: thank you so much for this, your amazing

Delilah: gee thanks Miss Blaze, but your the one who is amazing

Blaze: thank you, but your an incredible make-up artist and I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye after this...Hey I know!, how would you like to be my permanent make-up artist?

the rabbit was in shock, a large smile spread over her face.

Delilah: r-really, you want me to be your permanent make-up artist?!

Blaze: that's what I said

Delilah: eeeeeeek! would I, that would be the greatest thing ever, thank you miss blaze!

Blaze: your welcome, now lets get ready for this scene

Delilah: on it!

the rabbit continued to do Blazes make up, when a Beautiful ivory bat, with shining aqua eyes walked in.

Rouge: hey ladies

Blaze:hey rouge, what's up?

Rouge: just came to support my bestie

Blaze: thanks rouge

Rouge: no prob

Delilah finished Blazes make up and they were reading to shoot the scene. everyone got into place, actioned was called and the cameras were rolling. The scene was performed to perfection and everyone cheered when cut was called, everyone congratulated Blaze on a job well done. They all packed up and said their goodbyes before leaving. Rouge had arranged for herself and Blaze to have dinner, and Blaze had no choice but to go, so the feline drove home and got ready. she wore skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a white singlet with a purple leather jacket over the top, she left her hair down grabbed her keys and bag and left.

It was 7:30 when Blaze pulled up in Rouges driveway, she knocked on the door and ivory beauty stood wearing a tight black skirt, a tight pink sleeveless top and hot pink heels.

Rouge: hey blaze, you look nice

Blaze: thanks, so do you

the bat moved to the side to let her friend enter the exquisite house.

Rouge: ready to go?

the feline looked at her confused

Blaze: go? go where?

Rouge: out

Blaze: rouge you said we were having dinner here

Rouge: well plans change so lets go

Blaze: I'm not going to some nightclub

Rouge: why do you think that?

Blaze looked at her with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised

Rouge:...uh fine then!.. where do you want to go then?

Blaze: how about a nice restaurant?

Rouge: of course you'd choose a restaurant

Blaze: whatever lets just go

The bat and feline arrived at a classy restaurant just on the outside of the city. They entered through the two large glass doors of the restaurant, instantly Blaze was noticed, by many. the waiters and waitresses escorted the two girls to the best seats in the restaurant. While they were looking through the menu a few people came up to them for their autographs. Although Rouge may not be as well know as Blaze she is still recognised by the public. once the group had cleared blaze scanned the room and her golden eyes landed upon two people who put her in a sour mood.

Across the other side sat two girls, Amy rose and Sally acorn, both of which were jealous of the feline. they hated how she was so successful in life and everyone loved and knew her, they also hated her because she was stunning and all the boys fell for her and the bat next to her. Rouge noticed blazes cold stare and was curious about what it was the feline was giving such a cold stare. Her question was answered when she looked over and saw the two girls, who had also seen them. Amy and Sally both got up and walked over to Blaze an Rouge who groaned when they saw the girls coming over.

Sally: hey losers

Amy giggled

Sally: so cat heard you finished another lame ass movie?

blaze didn't care much for what sally or amy said, it was pathetic actually.

Blaze: yes I did

Amy: I wonder if it's as bad as the last one

Sally: it probably is

Amy: what about you slut you been doing anything intelligent or have you just been following her around

If there was one thing that got blaze going was if anyone had a go at rouge, same for rouge if anyone had a go at blaze she would be at their throat, simply because the two had been best friends since they were kids and helped each other come this far in life.

Blaze: if anyone here is a slut it's you two, and rouge is far more intelligent and successful then both of you combined, all you know, is how ruin everyone elses success just because you have none and can't get anywhere in life because your too bitchy!

Sally: got a mouth on ya huh

Blaze: yea and I know how to use it too, so run back to your corner over there and leave us and everyone else in peace

people around them clapped for Rouge and Blaze, as Amy and Sally huffed and stormed off back to their table, leaving the ivory beauty and feline to their meal which had come just in time. Once they'd finished Blaze and Rouge paid for their meal and left, they arrive back at Rouge's house at 9:00. Blaze said goodbye and left, arriving back at the tranquillity of her own home and the comfort of her own bed, which she bundled up into and fell asleep beneath its warm contents.


	2. Chapter 2

As the next day approached Blaze felt content, she had just finished another film and had nothing planned afterwards. She was happy that for once she might actually be able to have a normal life rather than rushing around 24/7. Blazes phone suddenly began ringing, letting out an annoyed sigh as to who might be interrupting the felines relaxation, she reluctantly answered it. On the other end was an all to familiar voice.

Felix: Blaze! how ya doing?

it was her agent Felix the hedgehog, a very well known agent and the person who helped Blaze get to the top.

Blaze: uh, hey Felix what's up?

Felix: well only the greatest news ever!

Blaze: and what news might that be?

Felix: well I have found you an amazing new movie to feature in, and when I told the director you were my client he absolutely begged me to have you audition!

Blaze stood there with the phone to her ear arguing with herself whether or not to take the opportunity

Blaze: uh...before I decide may I hear more about this movie?

Felix: oh of course, you will be co-starring with a male role, and it is a romantic, action/adventure!

Blaze: oh I've never done a romantic movie before, do you know who the male role is?

Felix: no but the director said they have one selected, but I have no idea who it is

Blaze: ok, well is that all you know about the movie?

Felix: I'm afraid so, the director didn't exactly say to much

Blaze: that's alright

Felix: so are you in?

Blaze: ummmm...*sigh* I suppose so, but once this movie is done I want a break

Felix: of course you work hard and deserve a break, but first you must do this movie, auditions are tomorrow and I'm sending your script now

Blaze: tomorrow! but I-

Felix: sorry B I gotta got chat later!

Felix then hung up meanwhile Blaze still stood there shocked

Blaze: wait Felix! ughh!

A few moments later the doorbell rang, the feline got up off the couch and answered the door, on the other side stood a young leopard with violet eyes. She handed blaze a script and left without saying a word.

Blaze: uh..Thank you!

she walked back inside to investigate the script further. The title read "Secretes of the Heart" which she guessed was the name of the film. The feline then went on to read the plot that was on the inside cover, and after reading it she felt sick to her stomach, the character she would play has secrete abilities which no one knows of, then one day her abilities are discovered and she is hunted down by the government.

The whole reason why she felt so sick is because the feline herself has abilities that absolutely no one knows about not even Rouge or her parents, for you see in this world it isn't normal to have powers especially powers that are as dangerous as Blazes which is the ability to control fire or pyrokinesis. If people found out about her abilities her life would be ruined, she would either be shunned by everyone or hunted down by the government.

Blaze: this...should be interesting

Blaze decided to give Rouge a call, but for some reason she wasn't picking up so she tried again...no answer 'that's strange' Blaze though. She started to worry if her best friend was ok or not, so she got in the car and drove off to the bats house.

when Blaze pulled up in the driveway, she saw that the house was dark, all the lights were off and it seemed like no one was home except for the fact that the car was still parked in the driveway. Blaze started to worry even more as she approached the door. The lilac cat knocked three times and got no answer so she tried a fourth time still no answer. She twisted the door handle and found it was unlocked.

Blaze: Rouge?...

she poked her head inside and had a look around, it was mostly dark but she could see a single light coming from down the hallway.

Blaze: hello? Rouge?

she walked down the hallway and into the room where the light was, sitting in the dark was the ivory bat herself, her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks stained with tears, her beautiful hair was all messed up and she was in her pyjamas and looked like she had been for a while, also in her hands were a tub of ice-cream and a large spoon.

Blaze: Rouge?! what happened

Rouge: B-Blaze *sniffle*

Blaze: who did this to you?

she said while hugging the upset bat.

Rouge: n-no one

Blaze: Rouge, do I look like I'm stupid and don't know anything

Rouge: I know your not stupid blaze its just-

Blaze: Rouge, please tell me what happened

Rouge: *sigh* fine...it was Sally..and...Amy

Blaze was furious, she soon realised that she was so angry that she nearly lost control of her powers, causing her to instantly calm down

Blaze: what did those dumb bitches do!

she managed to say through clenched teeth

Rouge: th-they...well...they caught me off guard in a really embarrassing state, before taking a picture and posting it online *sniffle*

Blaze: rouge...

Rouge: It was absolutely humiliating and when I walked down the street people were laughing at me!

Blaze: I'm so sorry rouge, hey how about we go get some sweet sweet revenge?

a smirk was plastered on her muzzle as well as a mischievous gleam in her eyes, Rouge looked at her friend before sitting up straight and a devilish look appeared in her now sparkling aqua eyes.

Rouge and Blaze managed to find the two girls in a bar having a few drinks, well a lot of drinks. Sally Acorn and Amy Rose were laughing and fumbling around. They were about to approach the two drunk girls when a red fox by the name of Fiona and her friends Shade and Mina beet them to it. Rouge and Blaze just looked at each other then back at the girls, first there was arguing which quickly then turned into shoving, that then escalated into fighting. The two girls who were by standing quickly snapped the pictures and left, they then sent the pictures to the press along with a brief story of what happened. when they got home the girls were laughing so hard they though they might pass out.

Rouge: thank you blaze, for being such a good friend

Blaze: no problem I do anything for you, your like a sister to me

Rouge: gee thanks hun

Blaze: so anyway...I got a movie audition tomorrow

Rouge: you what! really! when were you planning on telling me this!?

Blaze: well you were kinda in a depressed state so I couldn't

Rouge: no way this is awesome

Blaze: I guess but I was so looking forward to a break

Rouge: oh never mind that, what's the movie about?

Blaze: well...it's a romantic, action/adventure

Rouge: shut up no way! I've never known you to do a romance movie

a grin was on the white bats face, blaze looked away embarrassed with a small smile

Blaze: shut up...

Rouge: so, who's the guy?

Blaze: that's the thing I don't know yet!

Rouge: wow really, I totally have to come with you tomorrow then, I need to find out who will be the lucky guy and if I approve

Blaze: what are you talking about?

Rouge: well you know how things work with romance movies, you start off by just filming the movie, then it turns into real love, then it becomes a real relationship, next thing you know your the hot new couple on a magazine cover

Blaze: rouge that's not going to happen!

Rouge: oh we'll see


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the next day was blazes audition and of course rouge just had to tag along, much to the displeasure of the feline.

Rouge: ooo! I can't wait to find out who the male role is!

Blaze: yea woo...

Rouge: oh cheer up Blaze, besides I have a good feeling about this

Blaze: mhm..

they pulled into the car park outside the studio, when the cat and bat entered they soon discovered how many girls wanted this role. the line was all the way almost out the door. they stood there eyes wide.

Rouge: well this was...

Blaze: unexpected...

Rouge: ya

every single pair of eyes shot their way gasps were heard as they saw the well known actress.

Felix: Blaze!

at the sound of her name Blazes eyes found a red fox with brown eyes wearing a scarf, hat and sunglasses.

Blaze: felix your here

Felix: of course I am B and I was beginning to think you wouldn't show

Rouge: trust me she wont get too far while I'm around

Felix: haha I can always count on you rouge, anywho we must get going come on

Blaze: but dont we have to wait in line?

Felix: oh no no no no, blaze your a star and the director wishes to see you right away

Blaze: ok...

the trio then walked past the long line of girls who all gave death stares or scoffed towards the feline, and as usual she ignored their stares and scoffs. they finally made it to the main studio where they met the director a tall tiger with bright orange eyes about 1 or 2 years older than Blaze, wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of jeans.

Director: ah! there's the girl I've been waiting for, take note everyone this here is what a star looks like

Blaze: um..Thank you

Felix: its good to finally meet you in person Tyler

Tyler: you too Felix, and I was thrilled when you told me that Blaze here was one of your clients!

Felix: yep she's the best actress I've ever had, and I'm currently getting her best friend Rouge to the top as well

Felix gestured towards the bat next to him.

Tyler: that's wonderful and if I ever have any good positions for you I'll let you know

Rouge: thanks

Tyler: anyway, what'dya say we go through some of those lines

Blaze: sure but one question, who and where's the male lead in this film?

Tyler: I believe he's in his trailer at the moment but you'll meet him soon

Blaze: ok

Tyler: great! let's do this!

Blaze then read out some of the lines and to no ones surprise they were perfect, girls waiting outside had poked their heads in to sneak a peak at the feline, but they were shoved out by security. Once the feline had finished her lines, Tyler began clapping shocking her.

Tyler: That was PERFECT! Blaze you've got the part!

Blaze: really?! thank you

rouge ran up and hugged her smiling friend.

Tyler: great so we start filming this saturday, and I need you here at about...8:30 sound good?

Blaze: sounds great

then an ebony coloured hedgehog with scarlet streaks in his quills and blood red eyes walked up next to the tiger, he wore a plain black t-shirt showing is muscular body and black jeans along with a strange pair of hover type shoes. Blaze was shocked when she realised it was the hedgehog from the traffic lights who was in the car with scourge and his friends. Blaze now noticed more about the hedgehog he was as tall as Tyler, meaning the top of Blazes head came just above his chin, he was also muscular, 'he probably works out a lot' she thought.

Tyler: shadow I was just planning on introducing you to your co-star

Shadow: oh

Blaze: 'He's the male role!, maybe rouge was right...' she though

Shadow looked at the feline scanning her from top to bottom, she was shorter than him, much shorter, she had quite a nice figure, 'she's an actress of course she has a nice figure' and her eyes...they were the most stunning pair of eyes shadow had ever seen.

Shadow: 'well I've come to a conclusion about this girl...she's hot!' he thought

Tyler: Shadow I'd like you to meet Blaze, Blaze meet Shadow, you too will be spending a lot of time working together in this movie, so I suggest you get to know each other so things aren't too awkward...well I'll be going now I look forwards to working with both of you.

and with that he left.

Felix: alright I've got a busy schedule to get back to, I'll see you soon B

Blaze: alright bye Felix, thank you

the fox soon left as well.

Rouge: I suppose we should get going to, it was lovely meeting you shadow Blaze will call and arrange a good time to hang out

an innocent grin was on the bats muzzle as she began walking the feline away who was staring at the hedgehog.

Shadow: of course

a shiver ran down blaze's spine as he spoke in a smooth, deep, husky voice. The girls left the room and shadow turned and a smirk was on his muzzle as he let out a small chuckle and walked off.

Part 3 hope you enjoy this story finally I'm on holidays wooo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rouge:** eeeeee!

Blaze and rouge were currently in Rouges car on their way back to the felines house.

**Rouge:** Oh my god Blaze what did I tell you!, what did I tell you!

The feline sighed, dragging a hand down her face and slouched into the seat.

**Blaze:** yes rouge I do recall hearing you say...

**Rouge:** that your going to hook up with the guy you work with!

**Blaze:** what!? you never said anything about hooking up...

**Rouge:** I know, I just thought of it then, isn't this exciting!

**Blaze:** yes very exciting...

Rouge saw her friend staring out the window, moping.

**Rouge:** is there something wrong hun?

Blazes eyes snapped quickly towards the bat in the drivers seat.

**Blaze:** what no way, I'm perfectly fine rouge you don't have to worry about anything

**Rouge:** Blaze I know there's something bothering you, so spit it out

the feline bit her lip and darted her eyes around trying to figure out a solution that could keep her from telling Rouge.

**Blaze:** alright fine!...I suppose there is something wrong...

**Rouge:** care to tell me

**Blaze:** *sigh* I don't know how I'm going to do this movie Rouge...

**Rouge:** what do you mean hun? you've done plenty of movies before, you even survived through that one with scourge

Blaze shuddered.

**Blaze:** don't remind me, but I'm not talking about doing the movie, I'm talking about filming the movie...with shadow...

there was silence, as they pulled into the felines driveway, Blaze carefully watched as her friend silently got out of the care and entered the house as soon as blaze unlocked the door.

**Blaze:** Rouge?...Rouge, your kinda scaring me...Rouge?!

when the bat turned around with a massive grin, the felines fur bristled as she jumped back.

**Rouge:** I cant believe it!

**Blaze:** what, what's wrong!?

**Rouge:** you, your nervous around him!

**Blaze:** what?! around who?!

**Rouge:** shadow!

**Blaze:** what, I am not nervous around shadow!

**Rouge:** fine then I suppose you'll be fine without me there

the bat turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

**Blaze:** wait!, ok you got me, I'm nervous around shadow...

she faced the feline who looked down at her feet a tinge of pink across her white muzzle, a wide smile plastered on Rouge's tan muzzle.

**Blaze:** Just don't tell anyone ok...

**Rouge:** I knew it!

**Blaze:** ok ok, calm down

the feline looked to the floor embarrassed

**Rouge:** this is great, I mean you two would make the perfect couple and plus he's totally hot right

**Blaze:** what!, Rouge!

**Rouge:** what it's true, don't deny it Blazey, Shadow is the definition of hot maybe even sexy, I mean perfect body, tall, strong, good looks, rich, not that you aren't anyway, and he's an actor!

she listed on her fingers.

**Blaze:** ok I get it, can you just stop talking!...*mumbles* even if it's true...

she mumbled but clearly the bats sensitive hearing still picked up what she said.

**Rouge:** ha knew it!

**Blaze:** UGH! Rouge!

the bat walked into the kitchen laughing while getting out her phone.

**Blaze:** who are you calling?

**Rouge:** shadow

**Blaze:** WHAT!, WHY!?

**Rouge:** because you my friend are going on a date

The ivory bat stated as she held the phone to her ear, Blazes mouth hung open as her eye twitched.

**Blaze:** Rouge no please don't do this, there's no way I can go on date with shadow!

Blaze tried pleading with her friend but instead got a perfectly manicured, finger in her face gesturing her to be quite while rouge was on the phone.

**Rouge:** oh hi Shadow, it's Rouge, Blaze's friend

**Blaze:** I hate you...

Blaze glared at the bat who just smirked and gave her a wink, Blaze rolled her eyes and stormed off to the couch.

~with shadow~

**Rouge:** oh hi Shadow it's Rouge, Blaze's friend

shadow could hear Blaze in the background say something to rouge but he couldn't quite hear what she said.

**Shadow:** yes, I remember you, how are you?

**Rouge:** I'm well thank you, but there was something I wanted to ask you

Shadows curiosity sparked

**Shadow:** go on

**Rouge:** well you see Blaze isn't doing anything tonight and was wondering if maybe tonight would be a good time to go out?

an amused smirk was on the hedgehogs tan muzzle

**Shadow:** well why didn't Blaze ask herself?

**Rouge:** she's shy

**Shadow:** I see

the smirk continuing to stay shadow shook his.

**Shadow:** well tell Blaze I'd love to have dinner tonight, I will come by and pick her up at around 6:30 sound good?

**Rouge:** sounds perfect

Rouge gave shadow the address and hung up, shadow chuckled slightly and put the phone down.

**Shadow:** well I suppose I should get ready

~with the girls~

**Blaze:** what'd he say?!

**Rouge:** well he asked why you didn't ask yourself

**Blaze:** oh

her ears drooped as she crouched down on the couch

**Rouge:** but then I explained that your just shy

**Blaze:** yes I heard that and I am not shy!

she growled

**Rouge:** yes you are hun, but anyway Shadow will be here at about 6:30 to pick you up

the room fell silent before both girls started jumping around screaming with joy

**Blaze:** I don't know why I'm so excited, but still this is pretty exciting!

**Rouge:** I know right!

Blaze's amber eyes looked at the elegant clock sitting on the wall, before turning her attention back to rouge who saw her friend freeze

**Rouge:** what's wrong?!

**Blaze:** what time did he say he was coming?...

**Rouge:** 6:30, why?

Blaze's eyes widened as did Rouges both their heads turned towards the clock.

**Blaze:** Rouge that's in half an hour!

**Rouge:** I know come on you have to get ready!

**Blaze:** is it going to be enough time?!

**Rouge:** I don't know but we can try

both girls rushed into Blazes room and scrambled around, rouge going through Blazes wardrobe while the feline took a quick shower, within 5 minutes Blaze was out wrapped a towel around herself and came out to Rouge who had picked out 2 different dresses and 3 different outfits. The feline looked at them all and chose the outfit which contained a pair of tight jeans, a brown belt and a light purple long sleeve shirt that hung loosely and revealed her bare shoulders. Blaze came out and Rouge thought she looked gorgeous. they checked the time realising there was only 20 minutes left. The ivory bat shoved the feline into the bathroom and sat her down on a stool, where she did her hair and make-up. Rouge curled the ends of Blazes hair and put on a bit of mascara, eye-liner, light purple eye shadow and lip gloss knowing well and truly that the feline did not like the idea of make-up. Rouge then picked out a pair of Black healed boots that came to blazes shins, she put them on and rouge had a look at her work.

**Rouge:** you look stunning! shadow is going to be so impressed when he sees you, speaking of which he should be here soon

Blaze grabbed her bag putting her wallet, phone and house keys in it, as well as some mints which rouge gave her.

They sat and waited for about 2 minutes until they heard a car pull up, Blaze jumped and grew nervous meanwhile Rouge could not stop smiling.

**Rouge:** calm down Blaze you'll be fine, just be yourself

**Blaze:** I hope I can pull this off 'and control my powers'

she thought. There was a knock on the door, Blaze opened it and on the other side stood none other than Shadow the hedgehog


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze opened the door and there Shadow stood, he wore something casual yet fancy, consisting of black pants, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top and his usual reg and black shoes.

**Shadow:** good evening ladies, Blaze shall we go?

Rouge pushed her towards him as she snapped out of her trance, a light pink spreading across her muzzle.

**Blaze:** yes of course

**Rouge:** have fun you two

She waved them goodbye as Shadow offered his arm and Blaze took it, he lead her out to his sleek black car (sorry I don't really know too much about cars, types or whatever) inside her red and black leather seats along with the rest of the interior being either red or black or both. As Blaze sat in the passenger side she could've dosed off considering how comfortable the seats were, shadow noticed this and a small smile appeared on his muzzle.

Blaze P.O.V

oh my god, he smiled at me did I do something funny, oh never mind, I'm so nervous and I can feel my body already beginning to heat up, no please not now, he can't know about my powers, I breathe in and out relaxing myself as the heat subsided. I glance over at Shadow who's gaze is on the road, I can't help but notice how good he looks, his shirt outlines his well built chest, and abs, I could've sworn I was drooling, shoving that aside I then noticed his eyes, the most magnificent about him are those ruby red orbs, I could stare them all day, but I won't cause that'd just be weird, I turned my attention out the window, then I got curious about where he was taking me.

**Blaze:** I forgot to ask, but where are we going?

He made a quick glance at me.

**Shadow:** we're going to dinner

I rolled my eyes and scoffed

**Blaze:** I know that, but where are we going to eat?

**Shadow:** at a restaurant

ok now it's just getting annoying, so again I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and mumbled

**Blaze:** honestly..

Shadow P.O.V

I couldn't help but smirk, this girl is so much fun to mess with, I love how she was so annoyed at me for making stupid ass comments, it was very amusing.

**Shadow:** you'll find out when we get there ok

I said calmly, she nodded her head satisfied with my answer, then out of the corner of my eye I noticed how stunning she was, she was drop dead gorgeous in my eyes maybe even...sexy, she had beautiful long flowing hair that smelt like vanilla assuming that's the scent of the shampoo she uses, then I noticed her body, it was perfectly curved, but not overly curved like her friend Rouge, Blaze had a nice bust which lead down to her small waist and then finally she had perfect hips, not to big not to small, she also had nice legs, but none if that was my focus, my main focus was her face, especially her eyes, oh those eyes, they're the most stunning pair of eyes I've ever seen, golden in colour but they had this fire in them, I'd look into them and I swear I could see a flame flickering as if it were dancing. Everything about her is amazing, and I certainly look forward to this date and working with her.

Normal P.O.V

They arrived at a restaurant called 'River Dance' it was quite elegant with a large entrance, automatic doors and a red carpet on the ground. Shadow parked and before Blaze could even reach the handle Shadow was already standing there, the door open and his hand extended towards her. a slight blush was on her muzzle as she gently placed her hand in his. As soon as the pair stepped inside all movement stopped as they were then swarmed by paparazzi and many other people. The restaurant security picked up on the situation and pushed the people back giving the hedgehog and feline some space to breathe. Shadow then whispered to Blaze,

**Shadow:** wanna go somewhere else, maybe quieter and less occupied

Blaze smiled

**Blaze:** gladly

Shadow then escorted the feline back to the car and they drove off once again, they soon arrived at a much smaller restaurant where there weren't as many people. The restaurant wasn't fancy or spectacular but instead it was quite humble and welcoming. Again Shadow lea Blaze out of the car and into the restaurant. The people eating here were already too preoccupied with their conversations and meals to notice the actor and actress enter, which neither of them mind in fact they'd much prefer it that way. Once they got to the front desk the cheetah who was working there froze, her aqua eyes shot open. She was about to scream and yell but both Blaze and Shadow held their fingers to their mouths and quietly said "shh" with small smiles on their faces. The cheetah gave an understanding nod and smile and quietly lead the pair to a table somewhere that wasn't in direct view of everyone.

**Blaze:** thank you, I don't exactly like drawing all the attention

**Cheetah:** no it's quite alright and I completely understand, I will get someone to take your order as soon as I can

**Blaze:** oh don't rush, we're in no hurry

**Cheetah:** I see and are you two on a date?

**Blaze:** No**/Shadow:** Yes

Blaze shot the ebony hedgehog a glare while he just smirked at her

**Blaze:** no we are simply just getting to know each, so things are easier for when we start filming

**Cheetah:** oh I see, well I'll leave you two now have fun

**Blaze:** thank you

Blaze then snapped her head towards Shadow and silently shouted,

**Blaze:** what the hell Shadow, do you want people getting the wrong idea about us?!

**Shadow:** I'm sorry it was just a joke

**Blaze:** alright fine, I suppose I can forgive you...

**Shadow:** thank you

**Blaze:** for now

**Shadow:** aww come on seriously?

Blaze just giggled, which made Shadow smile, the rest of the evening was nice, they ordered their meals talked about numerous things, no one had yet seen them which was a good thing and so far everything was going smoothly.

**Blaze:** I've been curious, how did you get into acting?

**Shadow:** well, my life wasn't all that great to begin with, my dad had just passed away, my mum was sick and my sister ran off with her boyfriend, but anyway during school I did drama, my friends thought I was a natural and kept telling me I should become an actor, I always made up some excuse not to, so then we graduated, but I still had no idea what I wanted to do so I tried out numerous things, but none of them worked out, then one day my friends found an audition for a small role in some movie, so they convinced me to audition, I did and got the part, the director also said I was a natural and told me about all these other roles in different films, tv shows, etc. I kept audition and kept getting in, then I was discovered by a well known agent who decided to take me on as one of his clients, and things just got better from there.

**Blaze:** wow, I bet your mum would be proud

Shadow looked down as his ears fell

**Blaze:** oh I'm so sorry I didn't realise how rude of me

**Shadow:** no..it's ok...she passed away 2 years after I graduated

**Blaze:** I'm sorry to hear that, but if it makes you feel any better, my um...my older brother died in a car accident

**Shadow:** I'm sorry

**Blaze:** it's ok

Shadow shook his head

**Shadow:** enough of this depressing stuff, I wanna show you something

**Blaze:** o-ok sure

Shadow then paid for their meals, to the displeasure of Blaze and they snuck out quietly and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, I apologise for any mistakes I may have made, no ones perfect. But anyway I have also uploaded the first chapter of my new story also containing shadaze, called 'Night watch' so go check it out, anywho without further or do on with the story :)

* * *

**Blaze:** where are we going now?

Shadow glanced at her from the corner of his eye before putting full attention back to the road.

**Shadow:** you'll see

Annoyed Blaze crossed her arms and slouched into the seat.

**Blaze:** why did I know you were gonna say that

Shadow smirked, amused by the felines moping. They drove for a few more minutes before stopping at some sort of secluded beach.

**Blaze:** shadow...where are we?

**Shadow:** this is my secluded beach, I don't usually come here to swim or surf though, just to get away and relax

**Blaze:** I know what you mean

The ebony hedgehog chuckled.

**Shadow:** come on

He jumped out of the car followed by the feline. They raced onto the sand laughing, it was dark but the full moon shone brightly, allowing enough light so that they could see where they were walking, well for Blaze it didn't matter too much, she's a cat she can see in the dark.

**Shadow:** you uh..wanna go for a walk?

a light shade of pink appeared on her white muzzle.

**Blaze:** s-sure

The pair then started walking along the beach, small waves crashing upon the shore. they talked and got to know one another better.

**Shadow:** I'm surprised that we have so much in common

**Blaze:** yea me too

**Shadow:** I mean, we've both lost loved ones, had a rough childhood, but the as we got older things got better

**Blaze:** haha, I guess you could say that...

it was quiet for a moment

**Shadow:** Blaze, is something wrong?

**Blaze:** no no everything's fine

Shadow could tell she was lying, by the way she fiddled with her hands, and the spark in her eyes had dimmed down. He stopped and faced her.

**Shadow:** Blaze I'm not stupid, I know that there's something bothering you

Blaze turned and faced him, sighing.

**Blaze:** I've just got a lot on my mind that's all, you don't need to worry about it

**Shadow:** are you sure? do you want to talk about it?

**Blaze:** shadow please, I'm fine

**Shadow:** ok, just..let me know if there's something bothering you, I'd be more than happy to talk about it with you

Blaze smiled

**Blaze:** thanks shadow, I'll keep that in mind

Shadow also smiled and nodded his head. The feline was curious as to what the time was, she reached to her back pocket trying to find her phone, but realised she'd left it in her bag back in shadows car.

**Blaze:** hey Shadow, do you know what the time is?

The hedgehog glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

**Shadow:** umm, almost 10'o clock why?

**Blaze:** oh my gosh, is it really that late already, I'm sorry but I have to get home, Rouge is probably freaking out wondering where I am

**Shadow:** that's fine, we can head back now

the duo turned and began heading back in the direction of shadows car.

**Blaze:** I'm sorry I have to cut this short, it's just Rouge tends to freak out if I'm not back before a certain hour, then she makes assumptions while exaggerating over things and I get lectured

Blaze rolled her eyes at the last comment she made, knowing that it was very well true, she heard Shadow chuckle slightly beside her.

**Shadow:** no it's fine, I understand, you two are pretty close friends huh?

**Blaze:** yea we've been best friends basically since we were toddlers, our parents were close friends as well so that's kinda how it all started

**Shadow:** I see, and those two girls, what are their names?

Blaze gave him a confused look

**Shadow:** the pink hedgehog and her friend?

**Blaze:** oh! you mean Sally and Amy, yea those girls don't really like Rouge and I, honestly they hate us, but I have no idea how it all started.

**Shadow:** yea I saw that, they're probably just jealous of you and Rouge

**Blaze:** I suppose, but I don't understand why

Shadow just shrugged, they had made it back to shadows car and the time was now 10:15. Once they were on the road back to Blaze's house the feline checked her phone to find, 4 missed calls and about 10 messages, all of which were from Rouge. The feline heard Shadow chuckle beside her, clearly he had noticed too.

**Blaze:** typical Rouge

She put her phone away, back in her bag.

**Shadow:** aren't you going to tell her your fine?

**Blaze:** nah, I explain when I get back, and besides that'd be rude of me

The hedgehog smiled and gave a small nod of understanding.

Shadow P.O.V

wow! this girl just keeps continuing to impress me, I mean she's kind, selfless, talented and stunning...wait!, am I falling for her!?...

Normal P.O.V

They pulled up in Blaze's driveway and a frantic ivory bat ran out the front door, tackling the feline as she stepped out of the car.

**Blaze:** gah! Rouge!

**Rouge:** why didn't you answer my calls or messages?, I was worried something happened!

**Blaze:** Rouge I was fine, you knew I was with shadow

**Rouge:** oh yea, speaking of which how did everything go, I want every detail!

**Blaze: **Rouge!

**Rouge:** what?!

Blaze looked down and shook her head, shadow chuckled.

**Rouge:** what did I do?

**Blaze:** just go inside I'll tell you after I say goodbye to shadow

**Rouge:** but..

before Rouge could protest Blaze had shoved her inside, before coming back to the hedgehog waiting by his car.

**Blaze:** sorry about that

**Shadow:** no it's fine, she seems nice

**Blaze:** she's many things but she's the greatest friend I could ask for...but anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you, tonight was lovely

**Shadow:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, we should do it again sometime

Blaze smirked sarcastically

**Blaze:** shadow the hedgehog are you asking me out on another date?

She joked making the dark hedgehog's muzzle turn slightly red, he regained himself and a playful smirk was on his muzzle.

**Shadow:** maybe I am, but will you accept?

**Blaze:** I'd love to

Blaze's smirk changed to a friendly smile

**Shadow:** great

Blaze gave shadow a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning and heading back towards the house.

**Blaze:** I look forward to then

She was then out of sight as she entered the house closing the door behind her. Shadow stood there shocked as to what just happened, once he collected his thoughts a smirk was on his muzzle as he gently touched the spot the soft lips of the lilac feline touched not to long ago.

**Shadow:** as do I Blaze..

He then got into his car and drove off replaying the nights events in his head.

The feline walked in the door and was immediately bombarded with questions.

**Rouge:** Tell me everything and don't think about skipping even the smallest detail!


	7. Chapter 7

"so tell me everything"

Blaze was bombarded with questions as soon as she stepped through the front door.

"rouge!"

immediately she shut her mouth and blaze just sighed and shook her head

"so anyway, first he took me to a nice restaurant for dinner, we were lucky enough to not be bombarded by fans" the feline let out a small chuckle "then he took me to his secluded beach where we.."

"made out!"

Rouge shouted interrupting the feline, causing her to become wide eyed.

"what!? no!, we just went for a walk and talked, that's it!"

"ok sorry hun, continue"

Blaze gave her an annoyed look, but she was also a little embarrassed about her comment

"yea, so that was basically it, we talked got to know each other a bit more, then he dropped me home as soon as I realised how much you'd freak out"

"well if you just answered my calls and texts you could still be out there with him!"

"and be rude by interrupting the evening?"

"fine, I suppose that is true, it would be rude"

"and besides, he asked me out again"

The feline shyly looked down and played with her hands, as a large smile appeared on Rouges face.

"ahhhh!, Oh my gosh that's amazing Blaze!"

A small blush crept onto Blazes muzzle.

"y-you really think so?"

"are kidding me, OF COURSE! I mean have you seen the way he looks at you!"

"rouge we've only known each other for a day"

"yes I'm aware of that but I mean, it seemed like the minute he saw you he found a sudden interest in you, and it was hilarious seeing all the other girls reactions when you showed up"

a small laugh sounded from the felines throat

"yea...but hey what about that oh so handsome echidna you were telling me about"

this time it was Blaze who was grinning while Rouge was blushing

"w-we talk"

"what via message or over the phone, Rouge you've talked to him I mean actually talked to him about once or twice, you need to see him again"

Rouge sighed "yea your right... and then we can go on a double date with you and shadow" a grin appeared on the bats muzzle

"Rouge!" the feline playfully shoved her and they both started laughing

so that's pretty much how the rest of their night went, just talking and laughing until they both suddenly realised what the time was. Rouge glanced down at her watch.

"oh my look at the time!, it just flies by and you don't even realise, well I should get going"

The feline then noticed how late it was.

"oh my gosh yes! so sorry Rouge you probably wanted to get home"

"na it's fine hun don't worry about it, got nothing better to do anyway"

she chuckled lightly and headed towards the front door

"ok then, safe travels Rouge, see you tomorrow"

The ivory bat grabbed her keys and walked out to her car

"see you tomorrow Blaze! good night!"

Rouge called while getting into her car

"night rouge!"

Blaze entered the house shutting the door behind her and locking it as you can never be too careful. A ding sounded from her phone and when she checked what it was a light pink had made its way onto her muzzle, the feline had just received a message from shadow which read:

**'I had fun 2 night, can't wait to do it again see u tomorrow at rehearsal'**

to which she replied

**'me too, I look forward to next time see u tomorrow :)'**

She smiled and put her phone on charge before going to get ready for bed before slipping in under the covers and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

*The next morning*

Blaze had already jumped out of bed and was now going about her day. She changed into a pair of denim jeans, a white singlet and over the top was a baggy and loose purple crop top, with the word 'Dream' written across it. She brushed her hair putting it up into a pony tail before going into the kitchen and making a coffee and getting some cereal. As she sat there eating her breakfast and sipping on her coffee, the feline heard a ding come from her phone. She picked it up to see that it was a message from Rouge saying,

**'be there in 5' **

she then replied

**'cool see u then'**

Blaze put her phone down and continued eating her breakfast. Soon she heard a car pull up, already knowing who it was the feline just sat there waiting for the person to come through the door. As she suspected not long after the door opened and in came the ivory bat.

"hey hun"

"hey Rouge"

Rouge walked over to the lilac cat and placed her bag and keys on the bench and moved her sunglasses onto her head

"well come on, we haven't got all day"

"let me finish this first"

Blaze continued her meal

"ugh fine!"

so Rouge then took a seat in front of the feline who glanced up at the bat before saying

"did you message him?"

she then went back to her food, Rouge gave her a confused look

"message who?"

"y'kow that oh so handsome echidna you were going to message"

Rouge blushed slightly

"a-actually I did"

The felines attention was now on her friend as she became intrigued with what the bat had to say

"yea, what did you say?"

Rouge became shy, as a light pink came upon her muzzle

"w-well I just said hi and then we talked for a bit, then h-he asked if I wanted to hang out some time"

Blaze smiled

"you said yes right"

"of course I did"

the felines smile grew

"That's great!"

Rouge smiled and gave a slight nod, a smirk then came onto her muzzle

"and then I told him about you and shadow and said that we should all hang out sometime, and he agreed saying it was a good idea"

instantly her smile fell

"Rouge!"

the ivory bat simply shrugged

"what?, in my opinion you need to spend more time with him, I can see a connection forming"

The felines eye twitched, she was about to explode but managed to calm herself down

"whatever, I've gotta finish getting ready"

"ok hun, but you better hurry"

the smirk never left her face as Blazes eyes darted to the clock on the wall, she realised what time it was and immediately ran off to finish getting ready. In about 4 minutes Blaze came out with her bag in hand, sunglasses on her head and a pair of Black boots on her feet.

"lets go"

The Feline and bat then exited the house and hoped in Blazes car before driving off towards the studio.


End file.
